bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Korra, Tylee
Tylee Korra was an Antrixian Handmaiden in the service of the Antrixian Commonwealth that was selected to be an attendant to Lady Danara during her stay on Antrixies. Tylee was also one of Lord Verys' informants, often providing information to him on persons of interest and events occurring within the High Lord's palace on Antrixies. Tylee formed a close bond with Danara and would go on to continue serving her as one of her handmaidens even after Danara defected from the Empire and was redeemed to the Light side of the Force. With an innate Force sensitivity, Tylee had the rare ability to see Shatterpoints in the Force and sometimes predict the outcomes of events that were to occur with individuals, especially other Force-sensitives. History Early Life Later Life After being found on Relka, Tylee was taken to Caladan by Tasha Atraydes and placed into service as a messenger for House Atraydes. During her service, Tylee was secretly trained in the art of Shorinji Martial Arts and also schooled by some of the local Antrixian Resistance members to be a member of their underground intelligence network. Once Tylee had proven herself, the Lord Regent, Duke Leeto Atraydes requested that Tylee come to Antrixies and work on his staff. While she was loyal to Duke Atraydes, she also became involved with the advisor, Verys. Tylee proved to be a valuable asset to both the Lord Regent and Verys. When the Imperials enacted their scheme of having clones of the Strykia Twins return to the Commonwealth, Leeto had Verys place Tylee with one of the Imperials, Lady Danara, in order to have someone that could report on the Imperial Inquisitor. Unbeknownst to Leeto, Tylee would ally with Danara on Verys' behalf, helping keep the secret of the real Graydon Strykia's location and actions, along with his dealings with the Inquisitor. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Handmaiden DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 6D, Thrown Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 3D+2, Bureaucracy 6D, Languages 5D+1, Streetwise 4D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D+2, Con 6D, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 5D+2, Shatterpoint 5D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 3D+2, (s)Brawling: Shorinji Martial Arts 7D, Stamina 5D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, First Aid 5D+1 Special Skills: Perception or Sense: Force Power: Shatterpoint: By using the complex and rare Force phenomenon known as Shatterpoint, a user can see possible or definitely future events or outcomes for persons or objects. In individuals who are not trained in the Force, the Shatterpoint skill is based off of the Perception attribute. The skill has a base difficulty of moderate, at the discretion of the Gamemaster, for modifiers. The skill difficulty can be modified by relationship and requires a minimal proximity of 10 meters to use successfully. The maximum range is Line-of-sight, but with an increased difficulty of Very Difficult. Successful use of this skill allows the user to see connections between characters and possible outcomes of events, much like the Force Power, Farseeing. A character trained in the Force uses Shatterpoint as a Sense skill power. Requirements: A character must be Force-sensitive or have an innate Force-sensitivity, predetermined at character creation time. Special Abilities: Shorinji Martial Arts: Shorinji is a hard, linear art that concentrates on direct strikes and kicks. Maneuvers: Disarm, Foot Sweep, Instant Knockdown, Palm Punch, Sword Hand, Weapon Block. Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Force Skills: Control 1D, Sense 2D. Force Powers: Control: Concentration. Sense: Life Detection, Life Sense, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Shatterpoint Sense. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 11 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Wardrobe, (2) Throwing Daggers (STR+1D), Hold-out Blaster (3D+1) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters